As the ages pass
by datawolf39
Summary: Dragons and Humans are very different, especially when it comes to lifespan.


**A/n This is my first and likely last fic for the HTTYD fandom. This just popped into my head as I was reading some fics in the fandom so I had to write it. As always R & R.**

Dragons live far longer than humans. This was a fact that everyone on Berk, dragon and human alike acknowledge in their mind, but never in words, especially when Hiccup and Toothless were around. Anyone with a lick of sense could tell that the bond between the two of them was something special. They completed one another, and even in anger, they were better friends than some were in happiness.

But time stands still for no one, no matter their species. To Toothless's dismay, Hiccup began to age and his duties as chief took more of his time as he grew older. He never forgot about Toothless and the other dragons though, and made sure to spend as much time as he could with them.

After a time, he married Astrid, and had hatchlings of his own. Two daughters were born from the union, the first Skye and the second was called Ebony.

Toothless was fond of the hatchlings, and as they grew, he was the first dragon that they learned to ride, Hiccup taught them to respect life and Toothless protected them much as he had done for Hiccup when he was nothing more than a hatchling.

More time passed, and Hiccup became far frailer than he had been in his youth. Toothless knew that his friend's time was approaching, but it was still sudden the day that Hiccup died. The man was honored in a way that befit a great, if unorthodox, chief, and his children and their husbands swore to uphold the peace that he had forged with the dragons as long as Berk continued to exist.

Toothless was the one that took Hiccup's death the hardest. Humans are more used to loss, but dragons morn hard when they lose a mate or a friend, because they don't bond easily, but when they do and the bond is broken, the grief is enough to tear them apart.

The night of Hiccup's funeral, Toothless flew to the highest peak in Berk, in his last days, Hiccup had fitted him with a tail fin that would work for a long while before it needed to be attended to, and he had taken him for one last flight.

Toothless closed his eyes and remembered the warm feeling of his rider, so much different and yet so much the same and the first time they flew.

"Toothless, buddy, I want you know that I really have appreciated having you around all these years." Hiccup had said when they landed in the canyon where they had met. He had looked the dragon in the eye and smiled. "I know I don't have much time left and I want you to know that I love you. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. Now, I have to tell you two things. The first is that I made a tail fin that will allow you to fly on your own, I did the best I could, but every so often someone will need to repair it, I taught the girls how to and made them promise to teach their children until the day you find your way to the other side. The other is a plea. I want you to find a mate, I don't want you alone bud."

Toothless had growled.

"The others told me, losing me will hurt, but I can't die knowing that you will try to follow far quicker than you should."

Toothless had whined and Hiccup had pressed his forehead to his snout. "I know bud, I'll miss you too."

Toothless looked at the sky and let loose his flames. He cried out his pain, his disdain, for a cruel reality that would bond him so close to a human.

Years passed times changed and soon, dragons were little more than myths and creatures in fairy tales. One family though, still made voyages to a small unnamed island in the middle of the ocean with tools in their boat.

Taya was sixteen and it was her first trip to the island with her mother. She would much rather be at home with the TV and Spike, her dog, but her mother had insisted.

They hitched the boat on the shore and wandered through the over dense forest. When they reached the clearing, Taya's mother carved something into the ground. It looked like some made up hieroglyph or something.

Suddenly, there was the sound of something large coming through the trees. Taya nearly fainted when she saw the ebony monster.

"That's a-a... dragon," she stuttered, too shocked to even move.

Her mom did nothing except smile. "Hello Toothless," she said to the dragon.

Toothless padded over, sniffing her, before lowering his head. Taya watched as her mom pressed her head to the dragon's.

Greetings done, Toothless roared.

From somewhere, far away came another adult Night Fury, and several that were slightly smaller than the adults.

"Congratulations," she heard her mom whisper as she fixed the mechanical tail fin.

"Taya, pay attention. One day it will be your job to come out here and service the tail fin."

"Wha-" Taya said breathlessly. She didn't get the full story until she was back on the boat.

Many years later, long after Taya had taken her son Marcus to the island to inherit the family task, Toothless finally passed into the great beyond.

In death, he was once more whole in body, but until the moment that he saw Hiccup, as he had been in his youth, running towards him smiling and crying, he was not whole in spirit.

"Hey buddy," Hiccup said happily.

Toothless whined, wrapping his wings around the boy, and engulfing him in his fore legs.

"I know buddy, I missed you too."

After a moment, they readied themselves for flight, both of them knowing that they would never be apart again.


End file.
